fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby's Modern Dream Land
Kirby's Modern Dream Land is a 2.5D platforming game released in 2022 as a celebration of Kirby's 30th anniversary. After Kirby: Star Allies, it is the 13th main series game and the 35th Kirby game overall. It is a remake of Spring Breeze and Revenge of the King, two games of of Kirby Super Star Ultra, which in turn was a remake of Kirby's Dreamland and its hard mode. Main Story King Dedede and his followers have stolen all of Dream Land's food as well as the Sparkling Star used to harvest them. Kirby, Meta Knight, and Adeleine set off to reclaim both the food and the Sparkling Stars and teach the king a lesson. They meet some old friends along the way and help solve the crisis taking place in Dream Land. Gameplay This game plays exactly like the 4 main series games before it, following the modern Kirby formula well. Levels Green Greens Being the first level of the game, it serves as a tutorial for the entire game. It is split into 5 different stages, expanding on the one available in the original game. Its is primarily as grass land and forest area, ending with a tree climb which leads to the boss, Whispy Woods. Castle Lololo Lololo and Lalala return with a new decked out castle. Each doorway leads to a different room, making the entire castle one long maze, with Lololo making rounds trying to stop intruders. Occasionally, a Two Face will ambush Kirby and pals, taking him back to the start of the room they are in. At the end of the castle, Lololo and Lalala are fought together. Float Islands This chain of islands now has some familiar locations such as Vocal Volcano. With many islands and ocean pools, along with some underground caves, the island chain provides a large variety of abilities. It ends in a stairway into the clouds, where Kracko guards his domain. Bubbly Clouds Once inside Kracko's domain, there are amazing cloud features and star formations scattered everywhere. There are multiple secret paths to take and get some collectable statues. Once Kirby and his friends have traveled through the clouds, King Dedede's airship Kabula is fought. Castle Dedede The castle is a series of mostly linear rooms in which Kirby and friends fight through hoards of enemies and mid-boss defenses, eventually culminating up to a battle with King Dedede himself. Extra Modes New Meta Knightmare & Artists Rendition Unlike other extra modes, this mode takes canonical place after the main story. Most, if not all, mid-bosses and bosses have changed. The final boss is no longer Dedede and an extra stage, The Revenge, where the new final bosses, Masked Dedede & Dark Nebula respectively, are fought. The Arena Just like the Arena in all other games, this is a sort of boss rush mode, where all but the last boss of the main game is fought in a random order. The True Arena This is a boss rush of all the bosses from the two extra modes, as well as a secret, true final boss, King D-Mind. Characters Bosses Whispy Woods | Lololo & Lalala | Kracko | Kabula | King Dedede | Yggy Woods | Fofa | Mecha Kracko | Core KAbula | Masked Dedede | Dark Nebula | King D-Mind Mid-Bosses Poppy Bros. Sr. | Rolling Turtle | Lololo | Kracko Jr. | Batafire | Volte | Phan Phan | Fire Lion | Bandana Dee | Slice n' Splice | Bombar | Volte II | Doc | Doc 2.0